


Day 4 - On A Date

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does one take a man who generally avoids going out in public on a date? This is the question Tony Stark must find an answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - On A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another installment for my Science Bros challenge. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you in advance for reading and leaving feedback! <3

Tony Stark had a problem. Not something that was new, but the type of problem certainly was.

The billionaire had spent the better part of the day pacing in the main room of his suite in Stark Tower. Back and forth, back and forth, not even stopping when JARVIS commented on his actions.

“Sir, I do believe I see a line starting to form in the carpet from you trampling it for the last two and a half hours. Might I assist you with whatever is troubling you?” the AI asked while Tony continued moving.

“I’m not a romantic, JARVIS,” Tony stated matter-of-factly, shaking his head as he turned to make another pass over the carpet.

“I had no idea, sir,” JARVIS stated blandly, earning an eyeroll from his creator.

“I thought you were trying to help, smartass.” Tony cast a glare up at the ceiling, but knew it wouldn’t have any effect.

“You are correct, sir, my apologies. I assume you are referring a problem with Doctor Banner?”

“Where the hell do you take a man who is practically a recluse on a date?” Tony burst out in response, flinging his hands up and outward helplessly as he continued his pacing, one step after another.

There was silence from JARVIS for several seconds as Tony huffed his irritation with each step he took. It was when the AI finally spoke that Tony stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as he listened.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t take him anywhere, sir. Perhaps Doctor Banner would be more appreciative of a ‘date’ at home so to speak.”

“Son of a bitch…” Tony muttered, wide brown eyes sweeping toward the dining area of his suite, mind already racing with plans and preparations. “When the hell did the machine become more intelligent than the creator?”

“I believe it best to refrain from answering that particular question, sir. Shall I notify Doctor Banner that you request his presence this evening?”

“Yes,” Tony nodded, already pulling out his phone to make a few calls. “Ask him to come here for seven and tell him to dress...oh hell, how did Pepper phrase it? Dressy casual, that’s it.” He snapped his fingers and brought the phone up to his ear. “Make it happen, J.”

“Of course, sir.”

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The one thing Tony Stark had to remember about Bruce Banner was that, for all Bruce’s intelligence and the fact that he could turn into a giant green rage monster, the good doctor had never stopped appreciating the simple things in life. Bruce never took a good thing for granted because he simply never knew when or if he would ever have it again. It hurt Tony to know that Bruce was that way for a reason, but tonight, he would make sure that Bruce could enjoy every moment.

He’d spent the better part of an hour on the phone, making all the necessary arrangements. At some point between calls, JARVIS had notified him that Bruce accepted his invitation and would arrive promptly at seven that evening.

He was Tony Stark. And money talked. Within three hours, he had the dining area of his suite set for a romantic dinner for two. He’d set the table and put out the candles himself, tended to the lighting and music. He knew better than to try to cook, however.

Dinner was courtesy of a five star Italian restaurant in the city he’d taken the Avengers to several months ago and known that Bruce had guiltily loved. He’d even remembered what Bruce had ordered all those months ago and requested to have that delivered.

Finally, at a quarter to seven, dinner was laid out on the table and Tony was dressed in a long sleeve red button down with black slacks. Though he’d chosen to remain barefoot just because he could. It was the casual part of dressy, he figured.

“Sir,” JARVIS spoke up as Tony put the finishing touches on the table, “Doctor Banner has arrived.”

“Let him in, JARVIS,” Tony said, straightening from the table and moving to stand in the middle of the living area, hands clasped behind his back while he waited. He refused to allow himself to be nervous, but he did cast one last glance over his shoulder to make sure everything was in order. The food was laid out, the candles were lit, the lighting of the room dimmed while a fire burned in the fireplace and soft music drifted out of the speakers hidden along the suite.

The door opened and Bruce entered, his dark brown eyes widening as he took in what Tony had done. He took a moment to look the scientist over, taking in the dark grey button down and black slacks Bruce had chosen to wear, though his curls weren’t tamed. They never could be and Tony loved them for it.

“What’s all this?” Bruce inquired as his gaze settled on Tony after seeing the table.

“Well. It’s a date,” Tony stated, stepping forward and pressing a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips.

Bruce returned the kiss after giving a surprised chuckle, shaking his head. “You know you didn’t have to go to all this trouble on my account, right?”

“Have to? No. Want to? You bet. So get your cute ass over to the table and sit down before dinner gets cold.” He gave said cute ass a pat as Bruce walked past to take his place at the table, earning another quiet chuckle from the scientist.

Tony was relieved to see how pleased Bruce was with his choice of food for dinner as well as the blush that formed on his skin as he thanked Tony for being so thoughtful. Score one for Stark, he thought to himself.

He didn’t try for anything overly fancy or formal with dinner. He went with what he knew would make Bruce comfortable, speaking about various projects they’d been working on in the lab the last few weeks. Only a date between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark could consist of conversations involving nanotechnology and artificial intelligence.

Finally, once the food had been consumed and the conversation ebbed, Tony reached for a small black remote on the table and turned up the volume on the music a bit. Then, he stood from the table and walked over to Bruce, extending a hand to his partner.

Tony Stark did not consider himself a romantic by any means, but he’d do this date thing a thousand times over if it got Bruce Banner to smile at him so sweetly and shyly as he did when he took Tony’s hand and rose from his seat.

He guided Bruce to a clear part of the room, the light from the fire dancing over the room and making the shadows flicker. He pulled his lover close, one arm going around his waist, the other bringing their clasped hands up to rest on his chest over the glow of the arc reactor.

“I have two left feet, you know,” Bruce said, voice a low rumble as he let his forehead rest against Tony’s and closed his eyes.

“You’re in luck then. I’ve got two right feet. We’ll balance each other out,” he murmured, lips curling in a small smile as he began moving them in a slow dance, swaying back and forth in a slow circle to the music.

Bruce’s only response was a quiet laugh as he slipped his free arm around Tony and followed his lead, shifting his head to lightly brush the tip of his nose against the other man’s affectionately as they danced.

They continued dancing even after the music stopped, taking what precious free time they were given to simply be lost in each other. Though Tony knew he owed JARVIS a damn good upgrade in the near future.

Damned brilliant idea, JARVIS, he thought to himself briefly as Bruce kissed him. Damned brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
